Catherine Marceaux
| residence = | education = | affiliation = | profession = Psychologist | father = | mother = | siblings = | marital = Single | spouse = | children = | sigothers = | others = | actor = Charlotte Gainsbourg | firstseen = Independence Day: Crucible | lastseen = Independence Day: Resurgence }} Dr. Catherine Marceaux is a French psychiatrist. Biography Following the War of 1996, Dr. Marceaux treated survivors that were mentally traumatized by the invasion. Later on, Catherine researched on victims that were in direct mind-to-mind contact with the aliens. She soon discovered that many of these victims seen visions of alien symbols, more prominently of a circle with a line drawn through it. Catherine later published her findings in which she theorized that contact between humans and aliens showed a residual effect. She conjectured that part of this residual contact was the absorption by humans of alien semiotic structures, of the symbols by which they understood and negotiated the universe. Several years later, Marceaux discovered that the people who were recovering from their mind-to-mind contact were regressing back to their symptoms that are worse than before. Catherine had applied on three occasions for a visa to enter the National Republic of Umbutu to conduct her studies amongst the Umbutu people due to their exposure in their ground war against the aliens. But she was denied due to to the nation's strict isolationist policy. In 2012, Catherine attended the ESD Spring Expo in French Guiana. There, she first met the ESD Director, David Levinson. Catherine would meet Levinson again in Lisbon and eventually forming a brief bond between them. Catherine had written a number of books, including Life After Contact, Collected Case Studies about Psychic Residual Condition and The Circle and the Alien Mind. War of 2016 In July 2016, Catherine was finally able to be granted permission to visit Umbutu after Dikembe Umbutu took over the country. She was eventually reunited with Levinson, who was also invited by Dikembe to study the country's intact City Destroyer that was recently reactivated. She, Levinson, and Dikembe entered the City Destroyer and discover the vessel had sent a distress signal into space from the end of the War of 1996. Soon afterwards, Catherine discussed of her findings on alien consciousness with Levinson and Dikembe. During the eve of the War of 1996 anniversary, an unknown alien ship appeared over the Moon and was shot down by the ESD. Catherine forced Levinson in allowing her to visit the alien crash site due to the ship's similarities to the spherical symbol seen in her patients' visions. As they arrived to the Moon during the 20th anniversary of the War of 1996, the group witnessed the return of the aliens in the form of a massive mothership. Catherine and the others manage to retrieve an intact container from the wreckage and were dragged to Earth by the alien mothership's gravity before safely fleeing to Area 51. Upon arriving to Area 51, Thomas Whitmore allowed himself to interrogate an alien prisoner. Catherine then show the prisoner the picture of the spherical object and demanding why its kind is afraid of it and the meaning behind it. This, however, provoked the alien to almost killing Whitmore until it was killed by Dikembe. Later, Catherine was requested by Dr. Milton Isaacs for her expertise in examining Dr. Brackish Okun's condition. She was surprised to find Okun's extensive drawings of hundreds of alien symbols drawn in his hospital room. After photographing the drawings, Catherine present them to Dikembe as he is able to understand some of the alien language. She and Dikembe realized that the image of the sphere referred to a galactic war between the aliens and their enemies. Thereafter, the cargo taken from the alien wreckage was opened by Dr. Okun, releasing an alien artificial intelligence and revealed itself as the nemesis of the invaders and was sent to help humanity. Gallery Catherine 00.png Catherine 01.png Catherine 02.png Catherine 03.png Appearances *''Independence Day: Crucible'' *''Independence Day: Resurgence/''novel Category:Characters Category:Independence Day: Crucible characters Category:Independence Day: Resurgence